


rather sleep than stay awake

by oh_baby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Depressing, Gen, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), hi guys, immortal george, it's dream and george and your friend steve lmao, pop off w/ making the minecraft men kiss there just isn't any kissing here dksljl, today i found out there's no dream & george tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_baby/pseuds/oh_baby
Summary: "It hadn't always been like this."George can't die. It would be more of an issue if he cared.But he doesn't. George hasn't cared in a very long while.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	rather sleep than stay awake

It hadn't always been like this.

"GEORGE THIS IS YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED TO THIS POINT IS LITERALLY BECAUSE YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE ELECTIONS!" 

Quackity continues ranting at him, but he doesn't listen. 

Did he sleep through the elections? Oh… he didn't mean to. Or maybe he did, it's really hard to tell anymore. George can't remember what he'd been thinking before falling asleep. 

Elections are an interesting thing, right? Surely he had wanted to wake up for it? Wasn't he supposed to be involved? 

It doesn't matter what he wanted to do, he missed it regardless. Unfortunate, but there will be more elections in young and bright countries just like this one. In the long run, he didn't miss anything important.

George doesn't let himself think about the fact that less and less seems important these days. 

No, it had not always been like this. 

There had been a time- long ago, mind you- in which George was a normal man living a normal life. 

Then he went and drank the kool-aid. 

It had looked like a normal spring. It was supposed to be normal water. He would have died without it. 

But then he stopped getting injured. But then he stopped aging entirely. But then it wasn't normal water. 

L'Manberg is interesting, sure, but it's hardly important. There's a good chance that in a couple hundred years no one will even know what L'Manberg was. It has happened dozens of times. It will keep happening.

George has seen all of this before. 

Time passes. The elections stop mattering to the citizens of L'Manberg. They are focused on new things. Just like he expected.

The ability to feel anything is fleeting. He feels so disconnected from it all. Yeah, he could become invested in the people here, but it won't matter. At some point, they will die.

Everyone dies. Except for George. George doesn't die no matter what happens to him. 

If he decides to care about them, he will have to watch them die. Knowing all the while that death is a mercy he will never get. It doesn't hurt him like it used to, but he's not one to seek out unpleasant experiences. 

George still tries sometimes. For entertainment more than anything. That's what Sapnap and Dream were at first. A break from it all. 

But it's so hard to care. 

He understands that Dream has become a terrible person. He understands that Sapnap has been hurt. He just… doesn't care. 

Dream may hurt others, but when he dies it will stop. When he dies, people will forget him. With time, Dream will become just that, a fever dream from ages past. His impact will have no permanence in the long run. 

Sapnap may be hurt, but with time he will heal. Or he'll die. Either way, the hurt will only be temporary. 

These people who try to tie themselves to him are just that. Temporary. Impermanent. Unimportant. 

Maybe it makes Goerge a terrible person to think these things, but then people who would agree with the sentiment are temporary too. Who cares? 

There are only two things to do anymore: find something to pass time or sleep. Most often George sleeps. Sometimes days, weeks, and occasionally months at a time. 

One time he went to sleep, and when he woke up two years had gone by.

That was good. Best sleep he's ever had. The only bad part was waking up. 

He's not sure when he stopped caring exactly. All he knew was that one day, a close friend of his died, only for George to realize he never cared. 

This man, who had forged a bond with him, was never on George's mind. He only found out about it three months after it happened, and he couldn't care  _ less.  _

And that was all ages ago. 

It's been getting worse. 

Sapnap and Dream had been good friends to him, but it didn't mean anything to George. 

Not in a malicious way. He'd never purposefully hurt them, or sell them out for something. What can you sell a man with infinite time and the inability to die? But when Sapnap confronted him about Dream, on the brink of crying, George was thinking about washing his bedsheets when he got home. When Dream is thrown into prison, the thought  _ 'that's a shame'  _ is immediately followed by  _ 'I haven't redecorated the house in a while.'  _

Caring is just not something he's capable of anymore. 

It's almost annoying. If he just cared enough to do something about it, he could fix it. But he doesn't care, and he continues to do nothing.

Honestly, he might be reaching some sort of crossroads. How far can he go like this? He was never meant to last this long. 

Most days, George is nowhere near the lands of the SMP. He's out and about, looking for a bog or something. 

It won't necessarily be pleasant, but he'll have forever to get used to it, and he can sleep without being bothered. 

When he finds it, he'll say goodbye to Sapnap. Maybe Dream too. 

George has lived many lives, and he is tired. So he's finding somewhere to sleep forever, or at least until he decides to care again. Maybe until he's bored. If it happens. 

Really he was barely bored when he'd first come to the Dream SMP. Being even remotely involved in all this was out of vague obligation and not any real desire to do so. 

George doesn't even feel better after doing this. Even after the war and death brought by the Dream SMP, he doesn't fucking care.

And when he's alone the thought sends him into frenzied laughing fits. 

He’s not insane. He’s just  _ tired.  _ Who wouldn’t be? Who could handle the thought of never being able to die without losing their grip on reality just a little? Not him, that’s for sure. 

A goodbye is probably in order, but that doesn’t mean it will happen. George has disappeared before. Left whatever life he’d been living without leaving a trace. No clues as to what happened or why. 

Before, that would have never happened, but now it’s just inevitable. 

He can’t tell anyone, doesn’t  _ want  _ to tell anyone. People would be all too eager to learn just where he’d gotten his immortality from. 

And it’s so lonely and tiring to be this way that he’d tell them. Without hesitating, he would tell them. Condemn whatever poor soul that asks to live with this curse.

But no one deserves this. Nobody deserves to never die. 

So he hasn’t told anyone. Just moves on when he decides to do so. Well, it appears to be that time again. 

All in all, he's just kinda done. 

It's time for him to rest. 

_ Really  _ rest, not all this pretending.

He'd rather rest than live without feeling. He'd rather be unaware of these unimportant things than deal with the headache of comprehending it all.

He'd rather sleep than stay awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> yall ever read Tuck Everlasting? cause this is just me forcing george to live like that but alone >:)
> 
> idk this is me trying to explain why he's so :/ in all the lore


End file.
